The Tamers Halloween Special
by Renaki
Summary: The Tamers introduce the digimon to Halloween! story better than summary!I know its not Halloween anymore, but PLEASE R&R! I'm desprate for reviews!


The Tamers' Halloween Special

It was a windy October night in the west Shinjuku district. But this was no ordinary night. It was the type of night when you go into a cemetery and face your worst fears and… oops! Little ahead of myself.

Let's start from the beginning…

-

All of the Tamers were getting ready for Halloween, and Rika Nonaka was no exception. In fact, she and her family were planning a party as we speak.

"Okay, so we've got decorations, games, karaoke and the DJ stand in the living room." Mrs. Nonaka checked the items off on a list.

"Karaoke?! Mom, you promised we wouldn't have that again after what happened last time!" Rika groaned. 'My eardrums are still bleeding from that!'

"I know dear, but your friends love it. Don't you want them to be happy?" she said

"You're right, mom. Besides, maybe this time I might be able to get Renamon to sing."

"Now that's something I would like to see." Rika's grandmother Ruki smiled. She got up to get some tea from the cupboard.

Rika looked up and saw her. "Wait, grandma; don't go in there!"

"What? Why not?" she asked curiously.

"I know why. It's for a Halloween prank, isn't it Rika?"

"Right, Mom; since it's Renamon's first Halloween, I thought I'd start things off with a bang, if you know what I mean." She smirked.

"It's not going to be too harsh, is it, dear?"

"No; just enough to spook her a little; besides, what's Halloween without a good scare?" she winked at them.

At that moment, Renamon phased into the room. She bowed to them.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Renamon." They said

"What's going on?"

"Oh; we were just going over some things for our party tonight." Said Makino

"For what?"

"Don't worry; we'll explain everything. But first…" Rika said. "Can you get something for me out of the cupboard, Renamon?"

"Of course, Rika."

She went over to the cupboard and opened the door; as soon as she did, a huge skeleton popped out.

"Aah!" She nearly tripped over her tail, but caught herself in midair.

"What…what was that?!" she gasped. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest and her fur stood on end as well!

The rest of the Nonaka family just laughed.

"Wow; I didn't think a plastic skeleton would have that much of an effect!" Rika said between laughs.

"A what…Rika did you do this?" the vixen digimon said, astonished.

"Sorry, Renamon; I couldn't resist. It is Halloween after all."

Her breathing slowly normalized. "Hallo-what?"

"Come with me; I'll explain everything." She smiled excitedly

Renamon started to follow her to her room, but then looked back at the skeleton. She shivered lightly.

"Renamon; let's go!" Rika called. She quickly left the kitchen.

"Well, Rika was right; things certainly started with a bang."

"Yes," Makino said taking the skeleton out of the cupboard. "This is going to be an interesting Halloween for all of us."

-

In the Wong family's apartment…

"YEEEEAAAA!!!"

Terriermon ran through the living room as fast as his little legs could carry him. He was being chased by two Bakemon.

"C'mon, Terriermon; we only want to play with you." They laughed.

"No way! I KNOW you Bakemon and your way of playing isn't good!" he shouted back as he rounded the corner to Henry's room. He banged on the door. "Henry! Hurry! Open up!!"

"Okay; okay. Momentai would ya?" Henry called out.

"Trust me; momentai is _not _the thing to say here! Just open the-" When the door finally opened, Terriermon turned paler than he already was! There in front of him stood Myotismon! He smirked.

"AAAHHH!!" Terriermon tried to escape, but the two Bakemon had appeared, surrounding him. Myotismon grabbed him by the ears. "It looks like you have no choice but to surrender to us." He laughed evilly.

Terriermon cringed. "Please don't hurt me! If you don't… I-I'll let Suzie give me the Miss Pretty Pants treatment for the next month!!"

"Is that a pwromise?" A familiar voice said.

"Eh?!" 'Am I hearin' things?'

Terriermon gaped when Suzie appeared out of one of the Bakemon! "I said, 'is it a pwromise? Will you really be Miss Pwretty Pants for a whole month!!" she beamed

"Wait a sec… if you're Suzie, then that means…"

They all started laughing as Lopmon removed her Bakemon costume and Henry took off his mask and vampire teeth.

"Huh- what's going on here- Henry?!" Terriermon's eyes grew bigger than his head!

Henry stopped laughing. "Don't be scared, Terriermon; it was just us!"

"Wha-?!" I don't believe this! You guys scared the crap outta me!!"

"It's all part of Halloween, Terriermon; you never know when a prank'll sneak up on you."

"And how would you know about this, Lopmon? It's _your_ first one, too!"

"Suzie and Henry told me about it a few days ago when they came up with this prank to scare you. But don't worry though. I'll tell _you_ all about it."

Everyone except Terriermon laughed.

He folded his arms. "Humph! I wonder if Renamon, Guilmon and the others have been scared outta their wits by now."

"I'm sure they have," Henry replied, "or at least are about to, go through the same thing you did. So don't feel left out."

This just brought on more laughter. Terriermon's cheeks flushed bright red.

-

Later that afternoon, business was going on as usual at the Matsuki bakery. Mrs. Matsuki was manning the cash register, while in the kitchen; Takato and Mr. Matsuki were busy making Halloween cookies.

"Man, I can't wait for Rika's Halloween party tonight. It's gonna be awesome!" Takato said.

"Well her family does seem to have a knack for throwing those kinds of things."

"Yeah, they sure do. Hey, dad…"

"Yes, son?"

"Do you think Guilmon's gonna be able to stay awake tonight?"

"Oh; I have a feeling he will, especially when there's food involved."

They both looked over at Guilmon, who was curled up in a corner of the room, and smiled. He was still sawing some heavy logs; the previous night, the gang had battled a DarkTryannomon who had materialized in the park near their hangout. It had lasted almost all night until he and Takato finally Bio-merged into Gallantmon and destroyed him.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Mr. Matsuki's head. "Do Guilmon and the others even know about Halloween?"

"No. And I'm glad you asked 'cause I almost forgot something."

"What?"

Takato whispered something in his ear.

Mr. Matsuki laughed. "Oh I see. It's in the closet."

"Thanks!" he rushed out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Guilmon woke up.

'Something smells yummy!' he thought. He sniffed his way towards the over. He started to peek inside, but Mr. Matsuki stopped him.

"Sorry, Guilmon; but those cookies are for later.

Guilmon's ears drooped. "Aww! Can't I have just one? Please?"

"Sorry; you'll just have to be patient."

Just then, a voice called out "Guilmon!"

His ears perked up. "Takato!"

He quickly ran out of the kitchen; as soon as he did, rubber spiders attached to ropes came down on top of him.

"Gah! Spiders!!" He gasped.

Guilmon tried to shoo the spiders away, however that only made things worse. His claws got caught within the strings and he started to get tangled up. After just a few minutes of this, he was so messed up it was as if he was caught up in his own spider web and couldn't get out.

"Takato! Help! The spiders got me!!" he cried.

Takato finally came out of his hiding place and started laughing.

"What's so funny about this? I don't get it?" Guilmon asked, struggling to get free.

"Guilmon, you can stop struggling now; those aren't real spiders."

"Huh?! They're not?" he gaped.

Just about everyone in the bakery burst out laughing. Even those that felt a little sorry for Guilmon almost couldn't hold in their laughter for long.

"What's going on? Why's everybody laughing at me?" he thought aloud.

"Don't worry, boy. We'll tell you all about it." Takato said as he and his parents helped him down from the 'spider web.'

-

That evening, all of the Tamers and their respective digimon were at Rika's Halloween party. Everyone (except Rika) was in the living room.

Makino looked at the clock. 'How long does it take for her to get in a costume?' she thought "Rika! Your friends are here!"

"Coming, mom!" she called back, putting the finishing touches on her costume. "Well, how do I look?"

"Perfect. They probably wouldn't even recognize you at first glance."

"Well, that's what I'm going for. You know, I'm surprised it was Gogglehead's idea for us to go as digimon this year."

"It was?"

"Yeah. Now come on. The others are waiting…"

-

Meanwhile, the other Tamers were talking amongst themselves.

"What?! Guilmon actually thought those were real spiders?" Henry asked. (he was still dressed as Myotismon)

"Yeah," laughed Takato, who was dressed as Wizardmon. "but once I explained everything to him, he got over it."

Kazu, who was dressed as WarGreymon, and Kenta as WereGarurumon went over to him.

"You guys pulled pranks on your digimon, too?"

"Yeah; they didn't even see it coming." Takato told him.

"Awesome!" Kenta said.

Ryo, as Stingmon, joined them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey, Ryo! Cool Costume!"

"Thanks, Kazu. Have any of you guys seen Rika?"

"No not yet." Just then, Renamon appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, maybe Renamon's seen her." Henry suggested.

"Yeah; I'll go check." As soon as Ryo rounded the corner, he froze. Next to Renamon was…Renamon?!

"Hello, Ryo." They said together.

"I, uh…" needless to say, he was pretty much speechless.

"What's the matter?" said one

"Gatomon got your tongue?" said the other.

Being too stunned to speak, Ryo quickly went back to the others.

One Renamon turned to the other. "Gatomon got your tongue? Are you kidding me?!"

She shrugged. "Sorry, but I was in the moment." She smiled

-

"Guys!" All the Tamers looked at him.

"Huh? What's up, Ryo?"

"Yeah; and why are you all sweaty? You costume too hot or somethin'?"

"I know this might sound weird, but I just saw _two_ Renamon!"

"Wha-"

Jeri, dressed as Gatomon (ironic, isn't it) turned to him. "Wait a minute, Ryo? Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, dude. That definitely doesn't sound right."

"Look I know what I saw! I'm not crazy!"

Henry shook his head. "No one said you were, but think for a second. How many Renamon do we know?"

Terriermon hopped on his head. "That's easy. Just one."

"Right. Next, have we seen Rika so far tonight?"

Takato shrugged. "No we haven't."

"Yeah; and this is Halloween, right…"

Kazu groaned. "Just cut to the chase already!"

"Case in point; given the facts we have, one of them has got to be in costume!"

"That's brilliant, Henry." Two voices called from behind.

They all turned around and saw the two Renamon.

"But can you figure out…"

"…which of us is real…"

"Woah! Am I havin' a moment or am I seein' double!?" gasped Kenta.

"Look, doofus; Henry said one of 'em's in costume, right? There's gotta be a zipper back there!"

"I'll check if it's okay with you guys." Jeri said.

They nodded. She went behind the Renamon, searched for any sign of a zipper and gasped.

"What is it, Jeri?" Ryo asked curiously.

"Uh, guys… there _is _no zipper!"

They all fell over anime-style.

"Well, guess we can rule that out. But there's gotta be a way to find out which is which!"

Just then, an idea popped into Takato's head. "I've got it! We might not be able to tell the difference; but Guilmon can!"

"Huh?"

"I get it! His sense of smell could help us figure it out!"

"Yeah. Guilmon?"

He went over to them. "Yeah?"

Takato whispered in his ear.

"Okey-Dokey!" he laughed. He started sniffing the first Renamon, then moved on to the next.

"Well, boy, which one's Renamon?"

He pointed to the one on the left. "That one!"

"You sure?" asked Henry

"Uh-huh!"

Kazu went over to them. "Alright. The charade's over. Show yourself, Rika!"

"We didn't think you'd figure it out that fast…"

"…oh well, it was fun while it lasted…"

They all gasped as she pushed back the head to reveal herself.

Jeri laughed. "No wonder I couldn't find a zipper!"

"That's right, Jeri; the costume just slips off!"

Ryo smirked. "Well I must admit, Wildcat. That was a pretty sweet prank."

"Yeah, you totally got us!"

"Well she didn't get me." Kenta said.

"Dude! You liar; you were the one who said you were seein' double the first time you saw 'em!!"

"Hey; I was in the moment! I didn't mean it!"

"Yeah right; like that'd even matter."

"It does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES TOO!"

The rest of the Tamers sweatdropped at the sight of Kenta and Kazu arguing over something so stupid (again).

Rika and Renamon rolled their eyes. "Idiots." They groaned

Everyone laughed.

-

Finally, everything was in full swing; just 3 hours into the party, the Tamers D-powers started going like crazy.

"Aw nuts!"

"I guess the bad guys don't take a break on Halloween." Terriermon said.

Henry nodded. "Well, we know what to do, guys."

"Yeah!"

He and the others ran outside and go on their bikes with their digimon following.

"Any ideas on where the signal's coming from?" Takato said, donning his goggles.

Henry took out his D-Power. "It looks like it's coming from the outskirts of town!"

"What?! Don't you know it's bad luck to go there on Halloween!" Kenta panicked.

Rika scoffed. "Well, that's new."

"We can't just sit back and let the digimon reek havoc now can we."

"You're right, Renamon. Let's go!"

They started to move faster until Kazu noticed something.

"Woah!" he slammed on his breaks and screeched to a stop. As soon as they rounded the bend, the others crashed directly into him, causing all of them to pile onto each other.'

"Ow! My head!"

"Your head, my back!"

"Ah! Jeri get your claws out of my hair!"

"Oops! Sorry, Takato!"

"Ryo… if you put your hand there one more time!"

"Don't blame me! Kenta's tail is in my eyes."

"Well, Henry's cape is in mine!"

The digimon saw this and sweatdropped.

"O…kay; this is interesting." Gaurdromon said.

MarineAngemon agreed.

"You think we should help 'em, guys?"

"If we have to, Terriermon."

"Yeah!"

They went over to their Tamers and helped them out of their pile up.

"Why'd you stop anyway, baka?" Rika growled.

Kazu just pointed outward. The Tamers, except Rika and Ryo gasped. They were in front of a gate leading to a cemetery.

"Oh, great! So you're telling me the digimon's in there? That's even worse!"

"Well we can't turn back now. Let's keep moving!" Ryo stated.

The Tamers left their bikes outside the gate and went into the graveyard.

-

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from above.

"Well, it looks like we've got company."

"Yes… we might as well show them a good time. Kukukuku…"

As the gang made their way through the cemetery, a thick fog rolled in.

"Uh, I don't remember fog being in the forecast, do you Kenta?"

"No…" he said warily.

"Ugh; it' s just the digital field, you goggleheads. As many times as we've done this…"

Jeri turned her head. "Well… we've never done this in a cemetery before."

Rika slapped her hand against her head and sobbed theatrically. "Man, I'm surrounded…"

Ryo pulled out some dead flowers(remember it's Halloween) from behind his back. "And the award for best theatrical performance in a cemetery goes to… Rika Nonaka!"

Rika growled. "You are skating on thin ice, mister." She smacked the flowers out of his hands.

The digimon gasped and clapped their hands.

Renamon gave her a smug smirk. "I never knew you were such a talented actress, Rika."

"Don't even go there, Renamon."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my fur."

"Looks like she's got you there, Wildcat."

"That's it! It's a good thing we're in a cemetery, 'cause you're both dead!"

Henry got between them. "Guys! We don't have time for this!"

Just then, the digimon started growling.

"We've got company." Jeri said nervously.

"Isn't that obvious?"

Guilmon launched a phyro-sphere into the air, revealing the digimon.

"Come now, is that anyway to treat your fellow digimon?"

Kazu's eyes widened. "Dude, don't tell me that's who I think it is."

"LadyDevimon, a fallen-angel virus type, ultimate level. Her ugliness is matched only with her Darkness Wave attack." Ryo told them.

"I told you not to tell me that!"

"Guardian Barrage!" Gaurdromon launched his attack at LadyDevimon.

"SPIDER THREAD!" A thick red thread suddenly came out of nowhere, knocked him to the ground and quickly wrapped itself around him.

"Gaurdromon!" Kazu quickly rushed over to help his partner.

Renamon snarled. "There's only one digimon I know of that could've done that."

Ryo finished for her. "Arukenimon… virus type, same level, her Spider Thread and Acid Mist attacks'll knock you flat if you're not careful.

"This is not good."

"Well, the sooner we take care of this, Takato, the sooner we can leave." Henry said taking out a modify card.

Arukenimon smirked at them. "You humans aren't going anywhere! Spider thread!"

"WISTERIA PUNCH!"

Renamon's attack hit her before she could do anything.

The other digimon took this as their cue to join in on the fight. Kazu on the other hand, was trying to break Gaurdromon free. He looked over at them.

"You guys start without me! I'll catch up!"

"TERRIER TORNADO!!" He launched himself at LadyDevimon, but she swiftly moved out of the way.

"Huh?!" He looked up to see he was about to crash into a headstone. "Uh-oh!"

Upon seeing this, Guilmon swiftly jumped between them and caught him. "Gotcha!"

"Phew; thanks, Guilmon."

"Don't thank him just yet; your troubles have just begun." LadyDevimon spun around. "DARKNESS WAVE!!"

Hundreds of bats appeared and started towards them.

"BUNNY BLAST!!"

"PHYRO-SPHERE!!"

They launched their attacks at the bats, destroying most of them. However, the more they destroyed, more of them appeared.

Takato gasped. "Henry! They need help!"

"Right!"

They both swiped their cards. "DIGIMODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to.. Gargomon!"

-

While this was going on, Renamon had just digivolved into Kyubimon.

"DIGIMODIFY! POWER ACTIVATE!!"

"DRAGON WHEEL!!"

"ACID MIST!!"

Both attacks launched simultaneously and made their marks. Both of them were sent flying into tombstones in opposite directions.

"No! Kyubimon!" Rika ran over to her.

"Ready, Monodramon?!" Ryo growled.

"It's about time!"

"MarineAngemon, you too!" Kenta shouted.

Ryo slashed a card. "DIGIMODIFY! RAIDRAMON'S BLUE THUNDER ACTIVATE!"

Kenta did the same. "DIGIMODIFY! WIZARDMON'S MAGICAL GAME ACTIVATE!"

"BLUE THUNDER!"

"MAGICAL GAME!"

Just as Arukenimon was about to charge at them, the attacks hit her full force. Upon seeing this, Lady Devimon's blood started to boil. 'There's no way I'm letting a bunch of humans fail my plans.'

"GARGO-LASER!!" Gargomon destroyed the last of the bats.

"PHYRO-BLASTER!!" Growlmon launched his attack at LadyDevimon while she had her back turned, and caused a direct hit.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Gargomon exclaimed.

"C'mon, guys; the others need us!"

"Okay!"

"Right behind you, Takato!"

-

Kazu smacked his head against a tombstone. "Man I feel like a doofus! I've used every card I own and I still can't break Gaurdromon free!"

"It's not your fault, Kazu," he said reassuringly. "Arukenimon's spider thread is quite strong."

Just then, Jeri got an idea. "Hey, Kazu; have you ever tried to have Gaurdromon digivolve back to Andromon?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, Andromon's strength might be enough to break from the Spider Thread and destroy Arukenimon and LadyDevimon!"

"Hey, yeah! Why didn't I think that?! But wait… I just remembered… I don't' know how to make a Blue card."

"Well, that's easy…" Rika and Kyubimon had joined them. "All you have to do is focus!"

"Rika…Kyubimon…"

"They're right you know."

"Yeah!"

"Henry…Gargomon…"

"Takato…Growlmon…"

"How very touching…" a voice called from behind. They turned around and saw LadyDevimon gearing up another attack. "But your futile attempts to destroy us have failed. DARKNESS WAVE!!"

The Tamers (except Jeri, Kenta and Kazu) swiped their blue cards. "DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"

"Growlmon…Matrix Digivolve to…."

"Monodramon…Matrix Digivolve to…"

"Kyubimon…Matrix Digivolve to…"

"Gargomon…Matrix Digivolve to…"

"WARGROWLMON!"

"CYBERDRAMON!"

"TAOMON!"

"RAPIDMON!"

"DESOLATION CLAW!" Cyberderamon launched his attack full force at LadyDevimon.

"Yeah! Direct Hit!"

"You're up, Taomon!"

"TALISMAN SPELL!" She skillfully tossed a talisman at Arukenimon. It broke through her attack and hit her head on.

"AAAHHH!" She screamed as she was zapped of her energy.

-

"Finally!" Kazu cheered as he successfully created a blue card. "Ready for some payback, pal?"

"Always!"

"DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!!"

"Oh!" Gaurdromon gasped as a new energy flowed through him. "Gaurdromon…Matrix Digivolve to…ANDROMON!"

Andromon used all of his strength to finally break out of his trap. "GATTLING ATTACK!!" He launched his cannons directly at Arukenimon, just when she was about to attack. WarGrowlmon then got an idea. He quickly flew out towards Arukenimon and tossed her into the air. The cannons connected and destroyed her.

"AWESOME!" Kenta said excitedly.

Kazu ran up to them. "Hey guys!"

"Kazu, Andromon; you made it!"

"Yeah, and it looks like we've only one to go…"

"So let's finish this!"

They all nodded and turned to LadyDevimon, ready to attack, however she wasn't there.

"Huh?! Where'd she-"

A sudden scream pierced through the night. They all whirled around and saw LadyDevimon with her claws around Jeri.

Takato blew his top. "You let her go now!"

" 'Fraid not, little boy. You destroyed Arukenimon, so I get to have my revenge by destroying your little friend." She laughed evilly.

"TAKATO!!"

"JERI!!"

-

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!"

A familiar flame shaped in the head of a lion appeared and struck LadyDevimon right in the chest. 'No! This cannot be!' her data had completely vanished.

"Hey; how did- did someone use a Leomon card?!"

"That'd be impossible, gogglehead. None of us here _have _that card!"

As soon as she realized what she said, a shadowy figure appeared in front of Jeri, extending his hand.

"Are you alright, Jeri?" he said.

"Uh-huh…but how did you know my name?" she asked nervously, taking his hand.

"Yeah; who are you to her?" Takato replied.

"Some say I'm a loner; to others I am a warrior, however, to Jeri…well… let's just say we have a special bond…"

"Huh?"

They all gasped as the stranger removed his cloak to reveal…

"LEOMON?!!!"

"Whoa; how's that for a plot twist!" Kazu exclaimed.

"I'll say!" Rapidmon replied, astonished.

Jeri just stood there. Her partner, who had been destroyed almost three years ago, had just saved her life.

"Leomon…" tears of happiness welled in her eyes. "LEOMON!!!" she ran to him and hugged him furiously. "I thought I'd never see you again!" she sobbed happily.

"I've longed to see you as well, Tamer…" he said, tears of joy forming in his eyes as well as he hugged back.

The rest of the gang watched on, not a dry eye in sight. Even Rika was shedding tears for the pair that were finally reunited after being separated for so long.

-

After everyone calmed down, they all went back to Rika's house with the same question on their minds: 'How did Leomon come back when he was deleted?'

-

"I'm sorry for all the things you've gone through, Jeri."

Jeri shook her head. "It's not your fault, Leomon. All that matters is that you're back." She leaned against his muscular arm in contentment.

Leomon blushed. "Thank you. It's good to be back."

The gang looked at each other and smiled.

"So Leomon…how'd you get back?"

"Terriermon!"

"What? I was just askin'?"

"What a way to kill the mood, dude."

"Yeah; Jeri and Leomon haven't seen each other in over 3 years and you go askin' all kinds of questions!"

"Hey; that's not true! I only asked one!"

Leomon laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, Terriermon. And to answer your question, as soon as you and the others returned to the digital world after defeating the D-Reaper, my data was extracted from Impmon before you all returned here. And so through the patience and persistence of Azulongmon, my data had been reconfigured."

"You must've been though a lot to get here, Leomon." Henry said.

"Yes, but it was worth it just to be with Jeri again."

"Well, guys. It looks like the gangs all together!" Takato said

"Yeah; what a way to end Halloween, huh?"

"Oh, no; the night's not over yet." Kazu smirked.

Rika turned pale. "Please don't tell me what I think you're thinking!"

"Yep." He ran onto the Karaoke stage. "It's Karaoke time!!"

The others, except Leomon groaned.

"Kara-what?"

"Trust us, Leomon; you don't wanna hear about it!" Terriermon told him

"And you especially don't want to hear Kazu sing about it!" Kenta joked

"Hey, I heard that, doofus!!"

He leapt of the karaoke stage, as if he was in a rock concert, aimed towards Kenta, and before he could get out of the way, landed directly on top of him.

"YOW!" He yelled.

"Oh, you're gonna do more than that when I'm through with you!" Kazu shouted.

Soon a fight between them had begun. Terriermon winced when Kazu kicked Kenta in a place I'm not even gonna type. "Ouch! Now that's gotta hurt!!"

The others watched on with great interest. Except for Jeri and Leomon, who were just enjoying each others company.

Renamon sweat dropped. "I believe an end to this fanfic would be greatly appreciated."

Owari

"Thank you."

A/N: Wow! I can't believe I reached over 4,000 words with this one-shot! Well, I hope you enjoyed the Digimon Tamers Halloween Special as my treat to you; and remember to review this plus my other fics 2; that'll be your treat for me! (All comments will be greatly appreciated!!)

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!


End file.
